Tick, Tock Part 1
Tick, Tock is the 5th and 6th episodes of Red Ryder. Part 1 In Ambrose City, Red Ryder is in persuit of a thief called Elvis Armstrong, and Ryder is able to catch Elvis when he trips and sprains his ankle, allowing Ryder to have Elvis arrested. Meanwhile, a man in a dark room says that everything is going according to plan, before calling for one of his henchmen and requesting him to cause mischief to bring out Red Ryder, which the henchman does, by threatening to blow up the Clock Tower, only for Red Ryder to prevent him, leading to a chase to the top of the tower, when Ryder reaches the top of the Clock Tower, 3 men wearing clock masks are standing, eerily repeating saying "Tick, Tock, Tick, Tock", and the lights to go out and the men to disappear leaving only the man Ryder was after, who surrenders. After having the man arrested, Ryder recieves a hacked communication from a man called Jebediah Toll, who mentions a party. After stopping another crime, Ryder recieves another communication from Jebediah, where he reveals that he has taken a woman hostage, luckily, Ryder is able to trace the call and discover where Jebediah was hiding and tracks him to a Clock Shop downtown, where Ryder finds Jebediah and beats up all his guards, however, when Ryder demands that Jebediah reveal where he's hidden the hostage, Jebediah (Now demanding to be called Clockwork) acts as if he doesn't know what Ryder is talking about and then, after creepingly saying "Tick, Tock, watch the CLOCK", before the clock on his hat started to speed up and sent Ryder into a trance. Later, Red Ryder regains his composure, and finds himself in some kind of forest. Upon asking where he is, Clockwork appears in a cloud of smoke telling Ryder that he's in his enchanted forest, which he sent Ryder to since he was "To early to his party". Ryder tried punching Clockwork, but Clockwork just vanished in a puff of smoke only to reappear behind Ryder and mock him for not connecting the punch, and repeat the process 3 times, before wishing Ryder good luck in terms of escaping. Part 2 Ryder is still stuck in Clockwork's Enchanted Forest, with no knowledge of how to escape, he starts by just walking to find a way out, and he finds a gate between 2 pillars with marble sculptures of Clockwork's face on top. Ryder passes through the gate and finds himself at an electrified bridge, and was able to time it to get past before solving another puzzle to drop a drawbridge and get across, when Clockwork says that he brought Red Ryder to protect his hostage, Ryder responds by calling Clockwork crazy, which Clockwork responds by saying "I'll admit to that". Ryder gets across the drawbridge to find himself facing another electrified bridge, but once again, by timing the bridges pattern, he is able to get across, only to be faced by a big gap. Ryder jumped the gap and grabbed onto a ledge, before shimmying across to reach solid ground before finding a pit which he jumps in and finds himself in a room with a checkerboard floor, with 3 doors, each with a single painting above them, 2 with paintings of a field and the 3rd with a painting of a knight. Ryder enters the door with the knight painting above it and finds himself back in the same room, only with the knight above a different door this time, Ryder repeats the process and finds himself in a hallway with no one inside, just a big mirror wall. Ryder tries to figure out the puzzle this time, but is ambushed, he looks in the mirror to see Clockwork's henchmen in the reflection, but not in the actual room with him, Ryder realises that he has to fight the henchmen using the reflections to indicate where they are, and he's able to beat them. The second the final goon is defeated, the mirror shattered and revealed a door behind it, which Ryder entered and found himself in another hallway, with multiple glass mosaic windows of Clockwork. Ryder continued through the hall, only to be blocked by a wall, which Ryder blows up, finding himself facing a river near a waterfall. Ryder tried contacting Angelo for help, but his communicator wasn't working. Ryder grabbed a device from his utility belt and threw it into the river, where a raft formed and Ryder was able to get across, finding himself at yet another weird room. Ryder found himself facing a climbing wall, he climbed it until he found himself at a platform. He was able to see where he meant to go, but the path was 200 feet away with no bridge, so Ryder used his Zip Liner to get across, where Clockwork formed from a cloud of dust to inform Ryder about a pendulum blade that was behind him, which Ryder was able to outrun. Ryder entered the door he was facing and found himself inside a clock tower, using his grappling hook, he was able to reach a door to proceed and he found himself facing a gap that he was able to jump, getting him on a balance beam, and he was able to get across and reach another door to get back in the clock tower, this time, behind the clock face. Ryder used his explosives to destroy the clock face and use rafters as balance beams to reach a ladder to a trap door, which lead him back to Jebediah's Clock Shop, where Clockwork was holding a knife to his hostage's throat, with his hostage screaming for Ryder to save her, and Clockwork saying that Ryder can save her just by leaving the shop, and that he was surprised that Ryder escaped the forest, but Ryder reveals there was no forest, as Clockwork revealed himself as an inventor and had created a mind control device, and he had used it on Ryder to make him think that he was inside a forest, when in reality, it was all fabricated. Clockwork congratulates Ryder for figuring it out, but still threatens to kill the hostage if Ryder doesn't leave, however, Ryder uses a magnetism mode built into his Gadget Gauntlets to take away Clockwork's knife, before using his grappling hook to snag Clockwork before knocking him out. After knocking out Clockwork, Ryder asks the hostage if she's okay, to which she replies that she is and reveals her name is Staci. Later, Clockwork is arrested and the police ask Staci some questions, meanwhile, David returns to the lab, where Angelo reveals that he has been worried since David hadn't returned any of his communications, but is relieved that David is okay. Characters *David Young/Red Ryder *Angelo *Jebediah Toll/Clockwork (First Appearance) *Elvis Armstrong (Only Appearance) *Duncan Bewhittle (First Appearance) *Sam Watstrow (First Appearance) *Several Unnamed Henchmen 1 *Francis Andrews *Staci Trivia *Part 1 and Part 2 are both based on the Mad Hatter side mission in Batman: Arkham Origins *Part 1 is the first episode where Red Ryder is in the middle of stopping a crime. *It wasn't revealed if Elvis was one of Clockwork's henchmen, but the writer says that he was. *It is unknown how many of Clockwork's henchmen there actually were, since some of them may have been seen again (E.g. Clockwork asked for a henchman called Sam to clean the shop before Ryder appeared, it is possible that Sam might have been one of the 3 henchmen in the clock tower in part 1 as well as one of the henchmen in the mirror hallway). *This is the first time where Ryder isn't able to contact Angelo. Goofs *In the first scene in Part 1, Ryder says "Elvis Armstrong, your under arrest for theft", however, this was a grammar error, as it should have been "Elvis Armstrong, you're '''under arrest for theft". *In Part 1, after Ryder knocks out the security, the text reads "he looked up at the sign of the building he found himself in", however, at that point, Ryder hadn't yet entered the Shop. *In Part 2, when Ryder escapes the forest, he says Clockwork "used that mind control device on my", when he should have said "used that mind control device on '''me" *When Ryder revealed Clockwork's tricks, Clockwork said that it "doesn't change the face that if Ryder doesn't leave then Staci dies", when he should have said "doesn't chance the fact" Category:Episodes Category:Season 1 Category:Clockwork Episodes